Natural Green Land
Natural Green Land ''' (formally the '''Grand Western Commonwealth of Natural Green Land, and also known as NGL) is a country in the southwestern Toy Islands. The capital is Powsher City and the largest city is Barma West. NGL borders Jauhdaerah, the McFluffle Bunny Empire, and the TBRE. It is the second most populous country in the Toy Islands and also the second largest if measured by total area. Until 2015, the country had officially been known as the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land, and prior to 2005 had existed as the Kingdom of Loiwik. Modern NGL was colonised by the Chinese Tang dynasty in 721CE. With the fall of the Tang in 907CE, the Tang colonists formed the Confederation of Penglai. In 1921, the country was split into the Kingdom of Loiwik and the National Republic of Penglai, with the former joining the Allies and the latter joining the Axis. After the end of the Second World War, the country was reunified under the Kingdom of Loiwik. In the 1980s, Loiwik experienced an economic boom, marking the beginning of modern NGL. In 2003, Loiwik invaded many of the countries of the southern Toy Islands, and in 2005 the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land was formed to succeed it. In 2014, the Six-Nation Alliance launched an invasion of NGL that led to the liberation of these occupied territories. 2015 marked the return of the monarchy to the country, with then-Prime Minister Benjamin Louie being crowned king and the country changing its name to its current iteration. The Natish economy is a laissez-faire free market economy with little government interference. Despite the loss of large areas of territory in the 2014 SNA-NGL War, NGL still has strong financial and service industries, although imports of food and raw materials have increased. There are small light manufacturing industries, although these contribute comparatively little to the national economy. Geographically, Natural Green Land is spread out over a series of islands, with the economic and political centre being NGL Island. Much of this island is covered in grassland, although the environment throughout the country varies greatly, with jungles also being present. History Native and Chinese contact Since at least 10,000BCE, NGL (specifically NGL Island and Vida) has been inhabited by by sapient dogs, eagles and pigs. These aborigines developed farming techniques and built small permanent settlements. The first outside contact came when the Tang Chinese explorer Lü Mang discovered the Toy Islands in 718CE. Colonisation Lü Mang was soon followed by settlers in 721CE, who set up colonies on NGL Island, which they named Penglai (蓬莱) (named after a mythical Chinese land). The native dogs, eagles and pigs decided to welcome the colonists into their society rather than fight them, as they believed that the technologically superior Chinese were divine spirits. As such, for the most part the natives and colonists were able to peacefully coexist, although there were some small isolated cases of violence between the two groups. Nevertheless, in 726CE the Tang dynasty set up the Protectorate General to Pacify Penglai in its new colony as a military government to prevent any uprisings or disturbances. Independence The fall of the Tang Dynasty led to the independence of the Tang colonies in the Toy Islands, including those on Penglai, where the Tang colonists established their own kingdom known as the Confederation of Penglai. The Emperor of the newly formed confederation was Kuang Jieying (匡杰英), and he set about bringing a period of peace to his new kingdom. In 1017, the Confederation of Penglai financed the immigration of several thousand Koreans to settle within its borders. The reasons for this were somewhat sinister; firstly, the country needed cheap labor and Koreans had traditionally been thought of as loyal subjects of the Chinese, and secondly, the Emperor of Penglai wanted to modernise his military, and wished to use Korean technology and expertise. At this time, the primarily Chiuchow and Cantonese provinces of Ta Ngueng (灱￼原) and San Jyut (新粤) seceded from the Empire, forming their own small kingdoms on the Tabi’atstani continent. The First Confederation of Penglai collapsed in July 1163 following EVENTS. Hundred Kingdoms Five Empires era and new immigrants The collapse of the First Confederation left many weak Natish states in its wake. RULER NAME of the NAME Empire decided to seize the moment and launch an invasion of native Penglai territory on the 27th August 1266, thus instigating the First NAME-Penglai War. By the 15th September, the NAMES had subjugated the Coastal Principality on the Eastern coast of Penglai, and by the 2nd November, the centrally placed state of Hua fell to NAME troops. RULER NAME left the Hua capital of … to burn and be pillaged by his legionnaires for 14 days before restoring order to the city. A new city was built upon the ashes of …, which became the new NAME capital, and was named "CITY" after the famous empress of the NAME EMPIRE. The NAMES were also relatively successful in expanding their empire throughout the islands that are now Lale Island, Lalaland, South Shore and Ballo, which were formerly inhabited by nomadic tribes. These military successes convinced the other Chinese states on Penglai not to directly confront the NAME Empire, and bide their time until they were ready to strike. Second Confederation Recognizing that the NAMES would only continue to grow stronger, Warlord Zhang …… () of the Border Confederacy rallied the Chinese across the Penglai island-continent to unite, thus forming the Second Confederation of Penglai on the 16th July 1273. The NAMES were therefore denied the advantage of their enemies being divided, and thus were dissuaded from taking any more Chinese territory from Penglai island. The new Second Confederation of Penglai was much less centralized and powerful than its predecessor, with local lords maintaining a strong level of control over many small fiefdoms. This caused the Second Confederation of Penglai to break up soon after the "defeat" of the NAMES, and the states formally dissolved the Confederation on the 22nd May 1287. The NAMES, did not, however, return to colonise more Chinese lands, having decided to consolidate their power. Third Confederation and defeat of the NAMES On the 30th April 1325, Emperor … of the Xiashan Dynasty called together a meeting of the numerous Chinese states of Penglai island. After twenty days of negotiations, the leaders brought into existence the Third Confederation of Penglai on the 20th May 1325. The new Confederation was to be a unitary absolute monarchy with Emperor … as its leader, and with the central government having a strong level of control over the individual provinces. One of Emperor ... first decrees was the expansion of Penglai military strength and the construction of a massive fleet of warships numbering 283 vessels, including 12 five-masted fuchuan warships. On the 29th August 1332, the Third Confederation of Penglai declared war against the NAME Empire, throwing its massive armada of 283 warships towards the NAME coastal city of Limáni (modern day Curt), with the battle starting in the morning of the 5th September 1332. The Confederation forces were met by an inferior force of 122 vessels of the NAME Navy, mostly composed of SHIP TYPES. The Battle of Limáni resulted in a decisive victory for the Third Confederation, with one of the major factors leading to the Confederacy victory being that many NAME ships were not armed with cannons, instead relying on marines to board enemy ships. Although the coastal artillery of the city of Limáni itself did cause some casualties among the Third Confederation ships, the city surrendered soon after the end of the naval battle. With half of their navy destroyed and their army panicking and in disarray, the NAMES could not stop the unrelenting Confederation advance, and surrendered on the 12th November 1334. The NAME Empire was thus absorbed into the Confederation of Penglai, with its troops becoming an elite part of the Penglai military. Kingdom of Loiwik On the 16th March 1763, Emperor … took the throne of the Third Confederation of Penglai. He then declared that the Confederation would become the Kingdom of Loiwik, renamed after his own family name, and reaffirmed that the monarchy would play an autocratic role in government. In 1773, the British East India Company obtained the rights from the Penglai court to build a factory in the city now known as Curt. However, in June 1775, a sailor of the Company murdered a local woman, and was thus executed under Penglai law. In response, on the 2nd July 1775, Company forces occupied the city and began establishing control in nearby towns as well. By the end of September, EIC troops had begun to lay siege to Septimuka and Polona on the Penglai mainland, forcing the Penglai government to begin negotiations. As a result, the present-day Mancurt, SouthEast, SouthWest, Avern, and Suvis provinces were ceded to the EIC. Following the implementation of the Government of India Act 1858, the Parliament of the United Kingdom then passed the Government of Penglai Act, bringing EIC territories in Penglai under the direct governance of the British Crown. As such, the colony was renamed British Penglai, which was later again renamed Ilbrook. The World Wars On the 23rd September 1929, the Kingdom of Loiwik split into two states. The Kingdom of Loiwik supported the Allies while the new National Republic of Penglai (NRP) joined the side of the Axis powers and backed the Laltofian states in their later invasion of the USSRT. The NRP also gained production rights for many German military products, including tanks and aircraft. On the 18th January 1932, the Empire of Japan issued a declaration of war against the Kingdom of Loiwik. However, Imperial Japanese naval warships attacked the Loiwik Southern Fleet at 10:20PM, six hours before the declaration of war was received by the Loiwikese government, thus beginning the battle of… 46 Imperial Japanese Navy warships and transport ships moved in towards the city, where they met the 32 naval vessels of the Loiwik Southern Fleet. By the 2nd April 1941, the National Republic of Penglai had forced Loiwikese troops to what are now the Luma and Baston provinces, trapping them against the sea and the Teddy colonies in present day Mar Entrada, Rutha, and Penlipo. The Loiwikese royal family was flown out of Penglai Island on the 20th April 1941, with the plane carrying them landing in the McFluffle Bunny Empire. The Cold War Whilst the post war era resulted in a newly united Loiwikese state, political changes in the neighbouring McFluffle Bunny Empire soon brought conflict against the country again. On the 25th June 1948, General Warton, de facto leader of the MBE, launched the first rocket attacks against Loiwikese targets in Tra Palm island. This marked the beginning of the Loiwik-MBE Rocket War. The Royal Loiwikese National Air Force retaliated with bombing raids against MBE cities in the Carrot Isles, and the Loiwikese Navy used US built copies of the German V-1 to attack MBE coastal facilities. Continued attacks between both countries continued until Warton's death in 1951, and the beginning of the end of the regime he set up. Relations between the MBE and Loiwik were normalised and returned to their previous state when Queen NAME returned as monarch of the MBE. In 1958, Britain began negotiations to return Ilbrook to the Kingdom of Loiwik, culminating in the signing of the Kew Palace Agreement. The British had originally wanted to give Ilbrook dominion status, but had been pressured by the Americans (who wanted to curry favour with Loiwik in the hopes of using them as a bulwark against the spread of communism in the Toy Islands) to give the territory back to the Kingdom of Loiwik. With the humiliation of the debacle of the Suez Crisis still fresh in the minds of many, the British had no choice but to cede to the American request. In 1963, the British, overseeing the decolonisation of their empire, returned Ilbrook (located in what is now the Crazon Sector) to the Kingdom of Loiwik. Ever since the end of the two world wars, the Kingdom of Loiwik had been reduced to a relatively weak, backwater state. However, starting in 1981, the Kingdom of Loiwik rapidly transformed into a powerful, laissez-faire capitalist regional great power. The American government saw the Kingdom of Loiwik as another base to contain the USSRT, and so numerous American multinational corporations, as well as the US government itself, supported the Loiwikese government, and helped to fund modernisation programs in the country. The Loiwik government opened the economy to foreign investment, and many small private companies grew due to large-scale state subsidies. The gigantic jump in economic power has been dubbed by some as the "Loiwik Economic Miracle". On the 18th April 1982, the United States government signed the "Agreement on the Special Economic Relationship Between the United States of America and the Kingdom of Loiwik", also known as the Ackerman Agreement, named after Robert Frazier Ackerman, the Loiwikese official who first suggested the idea of such a deal. The agreement gave the Kingdom of Loiwik access to top of the line American weaponry and preferential treatment in regards to economic agreements in the US. The Modern Era By the year 2000, the US saw the Kingdom of Loiwik as having too much influence over the American economy, leading to the US Congress abrogating the Ackerman Agreement, dismantling the preferential trading system between the US and Loiwik. As such, the Kingdom of Loiwik was no longer given access to the latest American military technology. Other NATO and western countries soon followed suit in halting preferential economic treatment with the Kingdom of Loiwik and also stopped transferring their most modern military technologies to Loiwik. However, normal trade between western countries and Loiwik continued, and Loiwikese companies continued to play a major role in the world economy. In an expansionist move aimed at increasing the scope of the Loiwikese sphere of influence, the Royal Loiwik National Armed Forces (RLNAF) launched an invasion against the Republic of Fenaumauma'a on the 7th October 2003, thus beginning the Loiwikese invasion of the Southern Toy Islands. The government of the Kingdom of Loiwik then began to declare the imminent annexation of the nations on its eastern flank, citing "hostile actions" from those countries. On the 25th May, 2005, the Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land was officially founded after the Kingdom of Loiwik had invaded the nations of the native Atazi, Mhui, Pio’ka and Traa ethnic groups, and also after discussions moderated by the TBRE and the USSRT concerning the other indigenous inhabitants that had resided in the area, being composed of sentient pigs, dogs and eagles. The Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land named Powsher the capital city and a Presidential system was adopted as the country’s legislative system. A temporary government was established to help in the creation of this new country. On the 30th June 2006, Benjamin Louie, CEO of the Grandal conglomerate, was elected Prime Minister of NGL. His election worried the Atazi, Mhui, Pio'ka and other such ethnic groups as Louie was a member of the former Loiwikese royal family, raising concerns that the country was headed down a far-right conservative route that would create suffering for citizens of the occupied territories that NGL had annexed. As such, mass protests occured from the 1st December until the 13th December, when Prime Minister Louie was removed from office. However, the NGL legislature reinstated him as Prime Minister on the 4th May 2007. Separately but concurrently, riots began in early 2007 in Ilbrook, a region that had been annexed as part of Loiwik in 1963 after the British vacated the area and handed it over to Loiwikese control. This marked the beginning of the Ilbrookian conflict. NGL was invaded by troops of the Six-Nation Alliance (SNA) on the 4th July 2014, starting the SNA-NGL War. The war ended with the signing of the NGL Instrument of Surrender (formally known as the Treaty of Peace Between the Six-Nation Alliance and Associated Powers and Natural Green Land) at Graskii in the TBRE, where the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land was forced to cede the Crazon and East Strip sectors to the SNA and its indigenous allies. In addition, unrest began shortly after the end of the war, with multiple factions openly fighting each other in Natish cities. On the 21st January 2015, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Committee General Kwan Hongan began a coup in an attempt to overthrow the government of Prime Minister Louie after being blamed for the defeat of NGL during the SNA-NGL War and subsequently being removed from his post. The coup failed, and the government remained in power. Violence in Ilbrook also peaked at this point due to a mixture of enthusiasm from the SNA victory that had resulted in the liberation of numerous southern Toy Islands states, the political instability in NGL both as a result of the coup and the war, and the rise of New Nationalism across the world. On the DAY MONTH 2015, the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land was restructured as a constitutional monarchy and renamed the Grand Western Commonwealth of Natural Green Land, with then-Prime Minister Louie being crowned King. Economy Since reforms in the 1980s, NGL has become a service based economy, and follows a laissez-faire capitalist economic model. The largest company in NGL, Grandal, is also the largest company in the Toy Islands. Although the country has a mainly service based economy, it still has some small factories mainly geared towards producing commercial products. Infrastructure Most of the infrastructure in NGL is owned by private corporations, including internet infrastructure, electrical powerplants, oil and gas lines, and other essential services. Transportation NGL Island is served by four main highway systems; Highrun 2, Western High, Eastern High, and the Inter Webline. Highrun 2 is the largest highway system in Natural Green Land, and connects to almost every major city in NGL Island, circuiting most of the island. Offshoots of the highway such as Lane 42, Lane 62, and Lane 152 connect Crylalo, Polona, and Country Club respectively to the main Highrun 2 system. The Inter Webline is the smallest of the four major highway systems, and connects Barma Central, Barma East, Powsher City, and Country Club. The main hub of the Inter Webline is Barma East, with most depots of transport services using the Inter Webline being located in the city. The flag carrier of NGL is Louie Airlines, named after the family of current Prime Minister Benjamin Louie. Energy Being an extremely modernised country, energy infrastructure in NGL requires very little manual control and is extensively connected to the internet. Furthermore, the NGL government has made efforts to make the country less reliant on polluting fossil fuels such as oil and coal. Geography, climate and environment Government and politics De jure, NGL is a unitary parliamentary and constitutional monarchy. However, NGL had no ruling monarch until 2015, when then-Prime Minister Benjamin Louie was crowned King of NGL. The primary royal residence is the Plantation GH building, located in the capital city, Powsher. The formation of the GDRNGL in 2005 heralded the rise of numerous insurgency groups, such as the Parsahbiritese Liberation Front, the Artêş Gelê Atazistanê (People’s Army of Atazistan) and the Emergency Government of the Republic of Jauhdaerah, among others. Furthermore, a large number of Parsahbiritese government officials and members of the armed forces had been transported to the USSRT during the Loiwikese invasion of Parsahbiritum. Human rights have become a major subject of controversy since the 2003 wars of expansion. The independence movements of many ethnic minorities were a serious factor in NGL politics, with the most active of these movements having been the Atazi independence movement. Some observers have called the country an "illiberal democracy" and an "inverted totalitarian state", citing the level of control of corporations over the state and the corruption in the government. Administrative divisions Natural Green Land is comprised of two sectors, which are further subdivided into various hubs. The Teddy Bear Republic Empire possesses an enclave in Natural Green Land called the Overseas Territory of Bah Island, located to the northeast of Rutha hub in NGL Island. Law and law enforcement Natural Green Land uses the province of Soil (located on Grubby Island) as a penal colony. Grubby Island is isolated from other major land masses, with NGL Island being over 125km away. Military Prior to the SNA-NGL War, the Natish military had an estimated strength of around 500 thousand active troops and a total armed strength of roughly 1 million troops. With the signing of the Graskii Peace Accords that ended the war however, the Natish armed forces were stipulated to be reduced to a maximum of roughly 200 thousand men, with numerous other restrictions on the quantity of military equipment that NGL was allowed to possess. NGL has signed the Ottawa Treaty banning land mines, the Convention on Cluster Munitions, the Biological Weapons Convention and the Chemical Weapons Convention. NGL also has a self-imposed ban on the use of naval mines and has pledged not to use them in any conflict. However, NGL is a recognised nuclear weapons state and has a stockpile of 20 nuclear warheads. NGL has a no first use policy for its nuclear weapons The Grand NGL Armed Forces consists of three branches; the Army, Navy, and Air Force. The armed forces are geared towards counter-insurgency (COIN) and self-defence operations, and as such there is an emphasis on light infantry and light armoured forces in the Grand NGL Army, so as to give it forces that can fight effectively in urban and jungle environments. The country's primary intelligence agency is the Grand Intelligence Agency. Sociopolitical issues and human rights Even after the reduction of Natish territory after the SNA-NGL War, Natural Green Land has been plagued by issues arising from ethnic tensions. The situation on Fenaumauma'a (also known as Tra Palm) is delicate, with violent uprisings occasionally occurring. Also of note is the status of Ilbrook, formerly known as British Penglai and currently part of the Crazon Sector. The majority of Ilbrookians are descendants of British colonists and as such are ethnically different from other Natish people. They disagree with the position of the Tree of Life Movement as the Natish state religion, which they believe is counter to their own religious views (most Ilbrookians are Anglican Christians). Furthermore, the Ilbrookians consider the Natish policy of renaming places with new names thought to be more "attractive" as a form of cultural genocide. Demographics With a population of 225,760,933, NGL is the second most populous country in the Toy Islands. Ethnic groups Although NGL has more than 18 different ethnic groups, they can generally be classified as belonging to one of two groups: Penglainese and "Indigenous Peoples". However, these two groups do not in any way make up two homogenised ethnic groups, as all the ethnicities tend to keep their own distinctive characteristics. The majority of the Natish population are Han Chinese, who make up around 31.79% of the population. They are followed by the native sentient pig (21.53%), eagle (15.20%), and dog (6.1%) populations. Large scale immigration in the 19th and 20th centuries has resulted in a multicultural society, with a large minority of Caucasians and Blacks (making up 10.6% and 5.2% of the population respectively). The colonisation of the Crazon sector during the 1800s has also resulted in a large population of Indians in NGL (6.4%). Prior to the SNA-NGL War and the retreat of NGL borders to the Crazon Line, "Indigenous Peoples" native to the former East Strip and Thousand Islands sectors made up almost half of the population. Religion The state religion of NGL is the Tree of Life Movement. However, other faiths are also tolerated, and the country is generally regarded to uphold freedom of religion. Culture Owing to the wide range of peoples that call the country home, NGL has many distinct cultures, although the three dominant ones are Chinese, Indian, and Western. After the formation of NGL, almost all cities, provinces and regions were renamed to try to improve the nation’s self-image and thus attract businesses to invest in NGL. This has been a major sticking point with many of the different ethnic groups in NGL, who see the act as an attempt to destroy their culture. Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:NGL